


gangsters don't cry

by millenialnewt



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: M/M, hds video
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-04
Updated: 2017-02-04
Packaged: 2018-09-21 23:14:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9571082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/millenialnewt/pseuds/millenialnewt
Summary: The car was driving fast, way over the speed limit.





	

**Author's Note:**

> this video i swear to god my ass dropped

The car was driving fast, way over the speed limit. 

 

The brown haired boy gripped the seat tightly, head jerking. 

 

"Is this okay? Isn't this like- illegal?" He asked, voice wavering, glancing nervously around. 

 

No reply. 

 

The brown haired boy closed his eyes. 

 

A deep breath. 

 

Inhale. 

 

Exhale. 

 

The car jerked to the side. 

 

His eyes shot open. 

 

"I don't think this is alright, let me out. Stop the car!" He screamed. 

 

It happened in the matter of seconds. 

 

Another scream.

 

A final jerk. 

 

Pain. 

 

Warmth. 

 

Fire. 

 

Slowly, he blinked his eyes open. 

 

He couldn't move. 

 

He laid sprawled out on the back seat, no one else in the car. 

 

Fire was engulfing him. 

 

Then he saw it. 

 

The squinty eyes, the bright smile, right outside his window. 

 

"I-it's you!"

 

A last smile. 

 

A last breath.


End file.
